


A Fitzwilliam Interlude

by KatherineRose2000



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineRose2000/pseuds/KatherineRose2000
Summary: Col. Fitzwilliam does some thinking while Darcy does some brooding.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Fitzwilliam Darcy & Colonel Fitzwilliam (Pride and Prejudice), One-Sided Elizabeth Bennet/Colonel Fitzwilliam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	A Fitzwilliam Interlude

_A Fitzwilliam Interlude_

Darcy was in a black mood. His cousin, Col. Fitzwilliam noted as much, and was so little inclined to breach the topic at the moment with his relation (whose imposing manner, on occasion, could be quite legendary) that the afternoon soon passed without five words said between them altogether. Further confirmation of this development came later at dinner where the Col. was informed, alongside everyone else at the unnecessarily long table, that Darcy and he would be leaving Rosings on the morrow destined back for Pemberley. This was of course met with much upheaval by Lady Catherine, but he was immovable. They had already stayed far longer than originally planned.

The Col. was not surprised by this sudden change, as may be imagined; Fitzwilliam was used to following the whims of his cousin, being a second son who trespassed frequently on the hospitality of his friends and family. It had taught him to be flexible, although he did not disabuse the privilege of being older and more at ease than his severe counterpart, as well as sharing guardianship over Georgiana. He was, in many respects, free to laugh at him as he pleased. But every man must know his limits.

The news of this sudden departure soon turned the Col.’s mind to an issue of import - namely, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, guest of that insipid Collins fellow. Fitzwilliam had not before forced himself to come to a decision in that quarter, but Darcy’s plans now must.

In short, he liked her very much. She was lively, witty, and had a genuine sweetness to her; and he had been very much in company to know the value of these qualities. They were such that not even a handsome sum of fifty thousand could produce in a fetching woman. 

She would make a spirited wife, not unwilling to travel and make a cheerful business of it. An image of her bright visage greeting him at the end of a long weeks journey flashed through his mind. If only, he thought reluctantly, she were richer. 

All night and all through the morning his thoughts were similarly occupied, and he decided that, should an opportunity arise, he would come to a point. Unfortunately for him the lady in question did not make an appearance once in the above an hour that he waited for her to take his leave at the parsonage. 

There was simply nothing to be done for it, and the cousins set off promptly.

~~~

“D---ed idiot,” Darcy muttered through the window at an unskilled coachman.

“You’re unusually tempestuous this afternoon, Cousin,” Fitzwilliam commented offhandedly. Darcy’s mood had not improved with the removal of Lady Catherine’s presence, which denoted a more marked disturbance of the mind.

Darcy let out a sigh and sank back into the carriage cushions with an unusually disheveled looking countenance. The Col. was beginning to suspect more was afoot than ill temper. 

“Don’t tell me you’re lovesick? You were no more than passingly infatuated with Miss Bennet, were you not?” The opposite had not occurred to him before now, and gave him pause. “You would never have offered for her, surely?”

Darcy said evasively, “Yes - no.”

“Hm. Good,” rejoined Fitwillaim. “Then there cannot be anything to regret.” When a blank silence was restored, he finally admitted, “You know, in that case I might as well tell you that I had planned to offer for her myself this morning, but alas, she did not grace the parlor with her fair presence. Only think - then you could have seen her every holiday and she could have kept your tongue tied in knots.”

Darcy looked thunderstruck. Fitzwilliam grew uneasy again.

“Darcy?”

The two men said no more until the next stop was reached and dinner was supped.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was in my collection, but felt it stood better alone (if anyone thought this looked familiar...)


End file.
